Fairy Law says this is the End
by Punk Bones
Summary: Nalu. A chance encounter with someone on a mission makes their life a living hell. oneshot


The honey haired celestial mage grinned as she let out a content noise. "Nothing better than being back in Fairy Tail after so long, ne?" she mumbled, not expecting an answer. A giggle startled her, her doe orbs flickering to the younger version of her modeling senpai, who was smiling beautifully at her.

"You're right about that, Lucy-chan!" the frosty haired female chirped. "So, I would like to go on a bonding mission with you! Well… more like I would love for you to come on a mission with Mira-nee and I. Master said that we could go on an S-class job with Mira-nee, and I would love to have some girl time with you!"

Despite the horrid S-class mission Lucy had been on before, she couldn't stop the the grin that spread across her face. "I'd love that, Lisanna-chan! It sounds fun!" the blonde replied. "When do we leave?"

The lengthy haired version of Lisanna walked over to the pair of 19 year olds with a sweet smile on her face. "Right now. It just came in and it's an emergency, so I thought we should take it," the 21 year old woman stated. The blonde quickly nodded and excused herself, going to pack. Fear struck the hearts of two males, both quickly turning away from their brawls as the eldest woman went to pack as well.

"Wait, let me come, too!" the rosy haired male cried to Lisanna, earning a cute giggle. "You can't just take Lucy away! She's my partner!" The tiny hand of his childhood best friend ruffled his unruly hair to create tangles in the uncharacteristically soft spikes.

Her gleaming cerulean orbs twinkled with joy. "Silly Natsu, you can't come!" she chided playfully. "If you come, Lucy-chan and I can't talk about boys we find cute, and then the mission would be pointless! I'll have her back to you in no time! Now, I have to go pack!" She skipped away, ignoring the hand that flashed out after her.

"No," he begged quietly. "I can't lose any of my nakama so soon after coming back." The bulky brother to the two snowy haired females walked over to Natsu as he deflated. "It's like four years ago." His breathing turned ragged as his temperature spiked, left hand instinctively clutching his bandaged forearm. "I won't lose them."

The ivory haired giant nodded in agreement. "It isn't manly to let three ladies go anywhere without an escort," he muttered. "It wouldn't sit well with my manliness to let my sister's be alone in such a dangerous situation."

.

The three females were sitting in the room, all clad in scanty slips that they would never even dream of having in plain sight at their homes, in fear of one of their other more perverted guild members finding it. "So Lucy," the demonically sweet Mirajane purred, sapphire orbs sparkling with mischief. "You've been _awfully_ close to Natsu lately. What's the story on that?"

The two Strauss sisters giggled as the celestial mage's face flamed up instantly. "Th-There's nothing going on," she denied quickly over their knowing giggles. "I mean… he's a dolt." With a sigh, her crimson face fell, the two sisters becoming sympathetic and regretting bringing up the topic of boys. "If only his training provided him with romantic knowledge, right?" A scornful laugh bubbled out of her lips as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I think it's just a dragon slayer thing," Mirajane admitted, puffing out her tinted cheeks as she averted her gaze. "I mean, Laxus is a complete oaf when it comes to feelings. Why can't he be more like Macao and Wakaba." She crossed her arms and pouted, glaring off to the side.

Lisanna scoffed angrily, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's a _guy_ thing," she hissed out in annoyance. "I've been sending Bickslow all the signs! Why can't he just get it already?!" The three all huffed in unison, haughtily grumbling and complaining about how they got stuck with the densest guys in all of earthlands.

"I mean, Sting tracked me down at first and begged me to join Sabertooth as his lover!" Lucy cried out. "And Loke wouldn't stop flirting with me whenever he was summoned!"

"I'm a model for the sake of everything that's good! He should be honored to have my heart!" Mirajane groaned. "I love the one guy who _doesn't_ want to get in my pants!"

"He's always focused on his damn 'babies'! What am I? Chopped liver?!" Lisanna yelled.

"I hate men!" the three screamed in unison, all blinking back surprise as they looked around at each other. After a few moments of silence, they burst out into laughing, falling over and rolling around on the decorative carpet of their hotel room as tears leaked from the corners of their eyes. It took them a few minutes to calm back down, regaining their composure, though their eyes were much brighter.

Lisanna was the first to speak, since she had the least romantic tension. "We don't share this with _anyone_ ," she stated, the two other females voicing their agreements before spending the rest of the night binging on fattening snacks.

.

Fear was thundering in their hearts as they faced the large beast before them. The demon's eyes were a piercing shade of green and they flickered in between the three mages. Mirajane, currently in her Halphas take over, was guarding Lisanna, who was hopping around as a giant bunny as she carried the citizens of the small town away from the rubble that was once their home. Lucy stood on the roof of a burning building, ignoring the flames that kissed her exposed skin that her Sagitarius form provided. "Mira-nee, get out of there! You're too close!" Lisanna bellowed as her elder sister swooped in close to slash at the demon's hellish skin.

The warning came too late, the elongated talons of the beast heading towards the female who zipped around, though they changed directions upon an assault of arrows. The celestial mage shrieked as she jumped back, barely dodging the large hand which crushed the entire building. She smacked into the burning wood of the house, the material of her outfit catching fire and disintegrating. Ignoring the pain, she fired more arrows to keep the demon preoccupied, allowing Mirajane to switch to her Stiri form. "Lucy, get out of the fire!" Mira screeched. The blonde hesitantly ceased her attack to move out of the flaming building.

She called out Virgo, her outfit of cinders quickly changing to save her skin from further damage. As the hot pink haired celestial spirit hurried to assist Lisanna in the evacuation of the citizens, a dark force pulsated from the shadows. Lucy could practically hear the pleas to stay away, but she couldn't fight the temptation and she slowly headed into the dark mist.

.

The guild doors opened, the occupants of the hall turning to greet whoever was returning. They fell dead silent upon seeing the three mages, well six really. Lucy was draped over Loke's arms, unconscious, with multiple wounds decorating her scorched skin. Lisanna was fighting to stay awake as she clung to Virgo's back, her blood creating a path that could easily be followed. Mirajane was limping, barely staying up with the help of gemini, who was imitating Lucy. Without warning, the three spirits vanished, the mages all landing on the floor with muffled thuds. Multiple people raced forward, grabbing the injured trio and trying to make their pain less unbearable. "What happened?" the scarlet haired mage asked, feeling Lucy's faint pulse.

"We were ambushed by Zeref," Mirajane spat angrily, wincing as Macao and Wakaba supported her weight. "He went after Lucy, mainly, but he got Lisanna and myself as well. Sick bastard." She choked on sobs, her tears becoming noticeable as they streaked down her dirt covered, bleeding cheeks.

"Lucy called her spirits out to get us out of there. She kept them out the whole way, even after fighting Zeref for so long," Lisanna stated with a small smile, curling up against her brother. "She really has grown stronger over the past year." Natsu was seething, fire erupting over his body as he crushed Lucy against his chest, though she just cringed in her state of unconsciousness.

As the sisters turned to apologize to him, their words stuck in their throat as they saw him. Scales formed over his tanned skin, turning it crimson instead. His nails darkened and grew until they were obsidian talens and his teeth grew awfully pointy as well. Mangled horns twisted out of his rosy locks, his eyes darkening and began to resemble those of a dragon. His grip on Lucy tightened further, hugging her closer than he normally would, causing her to squirm in discomfort. "Natsu-san! Stop it!" the cobalt haired water mage cried. "Lucy-san will be hurt otherwise!" His nails dug into her skin, scarlet trickling down his hands and pooling beneath him.

The rest of the guild joined in, crying for him to stop. Then, the water mage took action, dousing him until he released the blonde female, the teenager flying into the iron dragon slayer, who nearly dropped the female in shock.

.

Her chocolate orbs fluttered open, the stench of burning substances wafting into her nose. She quickly sat up, screaming upon seeing the fire a few inches from her. She quickly recognised the work of the Thunder Legion's leader, Freed Justine. She looked past the bright flames and saw her nakama scattered around on the ground, injured or unconscious. She scrambled to her feet and limped past the runes, stepping into the burning lands. She raced forward to where Mirajane was flung, looking at the attacker. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell onto the familiar male, despite the demonic changes. " _Natsu Dragneel is my greatest demon, END," Zeref chuckled. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel."_

"Mavis, I need your help," Lucy quickly rasped out in a hoarse voice. "Lend me a power great enough to defeat this demon and save Natsu. Let me take away his darkness, even if the cost is my own life."

.

The chocolate haired card mage felt a tingling on her arm and looked down, gaping as she saw the symbol of Fairy Glitter present on her arm once more. "Cana," Lucy breathed out as she reached the female. "I need you to use that with me real quick. I have a plan." Receiving a hesitant nod, the two made their way to the front of the group, standing in the demon's way. "One," she began audibly, gathering everyone's attention. Cana raised her arm and began chanting the spell, the markings glowing. "Two!" Lucy's hands began to close in together in front of her chest, her eyes closed tightly. "Three! Fairy Law!"

"Fairy Glitter!" the brunette shouted in unison with Lucy. Blinding light filled the area, horror painted on the faces of every Fairy Tail member present. Two of the three great magics of Fairy Tail, which neither of the girls could have possibly known how to use correctly, were cast at once.

.

" _You need my help Lucy-chan?" Mavis had asked sweetly from the back of the fight. She quickly understood the current situation and solemnly nodded. "I have an idea, but the consequences for this are beyond my comprehension. Are you sure you wish to continue?" With a nod from the celestial mage, the Fairy Tactician nodded once more. "I will teach you how to use Fairy Law and I will lend Cana-chan Fairy Glitter once more. Use Fairy Law when you're in your Leo star dress, seeing as he is the spirit of light. It may amplify the effects. You'll suffer from using an incomplete version of Fairy Law, but… I know how far you're willing to go." Lucy nodded and Mavis went into a brief description on how to use the legendary magic._

" _Thank you, first master," Lucy mumbled as she hurried over to Cana. Half way there, light enveloped her and she was in the regulus spirit's form. The ghost frowned sadly as she took in a deep breath to calm her aching heart._

 _._

The honey haired mage was sprawled out on the ground along with the resident drunk and reckless dragon slayer. Fear hit the mages hard as they realized the the celestial mage was missing the steady movement in her chest of her lungs gathering necessary oxygen. Lisanna raced over to the golden haired mage and placed her hands over the female's heart, but the beat was absent. "Wendy-chan!" she screeched as she pushed down several times. She moved in, blowing air into the females slightly parted lips until her ivory cheeks puffed out. The petite dragon slayer with lengthy admiral hair came over and began to push what little magic she had into the corpse. "Laxus!"

The male was already hovering over the trio, sending small jolts of lightning into her stilled body. "Lu-chan!" the petite female with lapis hair wailed as though they were her last words. "Lu-chan!" The two other mages began to stir, the brunette waking up with a sour expression. As the entire guild fretted over the stiff body of their nakama, magic as pushed on her, as though it would just become a new life force for the blonde. Still, after hours of trading jobs and wearing themselves out until they couldn't even stand, the rosette woke up. His onyx orbs were unfocused and everything sounded so far away. Still, as he regained his senses, he was left with the sight of the dead mage before him.

"Lucy?" he croaked out, dragging his sore body closer to her. Lisanna stood in the way, tears streaming down her dirtied cheeks. "Lis… lemme see… Luce."

"No!" she screamed. "Leave Lucy-chan alone!" She flung herself down on the cold body, covering the corpse with her own trembling frame. "Lucy-chan just needs some rest… yeah, we should get her… get her… Lucy-chan…" Sobs made her body shake even more. "Lucy-chan!" Natsu began to piece together the stillness of the mage's body with the tears that acted as rain on the dirt covered floor.

He shook his head as he scrambled to his feet. "No," he begged slightly, rushing towards the blonde as Mira guided Lisanna away. "No! Luce! Lucy! Wake up! Luce!" He gripped her shoulders and shook her limp frame for a while before he realized that the Lucy Kick was never coming. He slowly circled her torso with his arms, hugging her to him as he cried, tears falling onto her freezing face. "Lucy, you can't leave me yet. You… you were supposed to… to be… you were supposed to be with me Luce. I… I was gonna tell you…" He broke down into heart breaking sobs as he wrapped around her body, as though protecting her from the world. "I love you."

The end.

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry about the awful theme and all. I just wanted to get something up again. I'm trying to think of a chapter fic I could write. Ideas/suggestions welcomed! How did you like it? Sorry, it got awful towards the end but ehhh... I'm loopy and tired so yeah. xD**


End file.
